What happened to Red?
by DarthHarv
Summary: Red goes to MT. Silver to search for Mew but then he finds a whole new region filled with pokemon he has never seen before and to make matters worse some newbie trainer beats him! Crushed, Red stays at the peak of MT. Silver. Will he ever return...


Red's trainer log

Authors note

I made the dates based on the release date of Pokemon red and blue and the estimation of the pokemon timeline so they will not be entirely accurate.

December 5th 1996

A few days ago I caught every Pokémon! Or so I thought. It turns out that there are 151 Pokémon Mew and its clone Mewtwo. After I caught Mewtwo I made it my goal to catch Mew and have every Pokémon in existence. I heard about this rumour that Mew was hiding near the dock in vermillion city, after a quick survey of the area it turned out to be one of team rockets old traps to catch trainers and steal their Pokémon. It turns out that west of victory road there is a mountain called MT. Silver, there are some unexplored areas there and I have a feeling that I could find mew there. I'm not sure whether to go because I've heard that the journey is perilous and there are few Pokémon centres nearby.

December 6th

Instead of heading straight to MT. Silver I have decided to go back to team rockets bases to try to find information about Mews' location. If I can find out where Mews' fossil was found, hopefully I can go there and find Mew. Mewtwo is unwilling to co-operate with me. Every time I let it out of its poke ball it just attacks me and makes it extremely difficult to get it back in. I know Mewtwo could be of some help because it was created from Mew and when it was being created it surely must have heard something about where Mew came from. I also know that I can talk to Mewtwo because when I battled it I heard its voice in my head saying go away, or I cannot be contained inside your slave ball. (Sometimes I wonder if I should have just let it be.)

December 7th

I had a great idea today! I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before! I am going to talk to Mr. Fuji and ask him about where Mew was found.

I asked him about it but he could not tell me anything because he was not part of the team that found the fossil, only part of the team that used the fossil to make Mewtwo. All that he knew was the fossil had been found somewhere away from people. This strengthens my belief that Mew may be located in MT. Silver. Cubone looked very happy to see me as usual.

The only thing stopping me from just going to MT. Silver is that I will be there ages and my Pokémon may not be up to it. If I was to go I would have to set up camp somewhere and stock up on lots of items to keep my team healthy. I know that I will take Charizard because he has been with me since I started my journey. I am also considering taking Mewtwo because it may help with my search for Mew.

December 8th

I have decided that if I do go to MT. Silver (which at the moment is looking like I will be) I won't take Mewtwo, because he is too wild even though he has calmed down a bit and is threatening me from his 'slave' ball. If he keeps threatening me I may get distracted at a crucial point in catching Mew.

I have taken Mewtwo to Professor Oak to examine. He says that he seems to be in a state of anger all the time (well done captain obvious!) and he may calm down if I try talking to him and letting him out of his poke ball. I would but he causes trouble whenever I let him out. Professor Oak has asked me to write a pokedex entry on Mewtwo because I was the one to find and catch him.

December 9th

I have written a draft for Mewtwos' pokedex entry; "_It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments." _It's just a draft but I have given it to Professor Oak. In the entry I also want to add about how he wasn't given a warm heart and how he goes on about defeating me and earning his freedom back. Sometimes I feel sorry for him and want to let him go. But if I did bad people would find him and would not leave him alone. Also I would not have every single Pokémon.

December 10th

Today I have decided to go talk to the Cinnabar island gym leader Blaine. I think that he may have some useful information for me because he knows Mr. Fuji well.

I have asked Blaine but he knows nothing about the creation of Mewtwo except that the lab used geothermal electricity to power it. He knows this because Cinnabar Island sits on top of a magma deposit and using the geothermal generators caused earthquakes. By the looks of things I may have to go to MT. Silver.

December 11th

The more I think about it the more I think that Mr. Fuji and Blaine are lying to me.

I have decided that I am going to go to MT. Silver, but first I need to get as many items as my bag will hold and decide which Pokémon I will take with me. So far I have decided that I will take Charizard, Eevee, and Zapdos.

Mewtwo has calmed down a lot since I caught him but it's still too risky to let him out.

December 12th

I have decided against taking Zapdos and instead I will take Pikachu because he requires less feeding and that will be necessary if I am going to take Snorlax who eats a lot. I have saved lots of money so hopefully I will be able to afford enough items to fill my bag to the brim. So far I have bought 50 Full restores, 30 max potions, 90 Full heals, 99 ultra-balls, 1 quick ball and 20 timer balls. I hope to get some dusk balls, some more max potions and full restores. I am growing some sitrus berries for my Pokémon to hold. I am also trying to get some max-ethers to recover pp.

December 13th

The team I will take to MT. Silver is: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pikachu, Eevee, and Snorlax. I have chosen these Pokémon because I think that the cold will have little effect on them. Venusaur will struggle more than the others but with Charizard around, making a fire won't be a problem.

December 14th

I have all the items I need, and my Pokémon seem to be in good shape but to be sure I am going to put them in the PC until I get to the nearest pokemon centre to MT. Silver.

December 15th

I have placed my team inside the PC and taken out Pidgeot and Nidoking, at the last minute I chose to take out Mewtwo in case he has calmed down enough for him to be safe to take to MT. Silver.

I sent out Pidgeot and had him use fly to take me to the entrance of victory road where I swapped Pidgeot, Nidoking and Mewtwo (Deciding that he was not worth the risk) for my Mew catching team and headed off for MT. Silver.

December 16th

It is freezing inside MT. Silver, My Pokémon seem to be handling it ok. I'm not risking the use of repels in case they keep Mew away.

December 17th

My pokedex isn't handling the cold too well and keeps crashing so I may have to write everything in my backup notepad in case it breaks completely. I hope it doesn't because I would have to show all of my pokemon to it again which would take ages.

December 18th

I just remembered that I forgot to finish my pokedex entry for Professor Oak! I will have to finish it when I get back.

I have had no luck finding Mew so far. I have realised how long this may take so I will try to use my items sparingly.

December 19th

My pokedex has completely crashed so I have to write everything down. I only have so many pens and pencils so I may have to catch up on everything that I may not be able to write down when I get back.

I have still not found any trace of Mew.

December 20th

My pokedex is back online! When Pikachu was fighting off a Graveller his thunderbolt rebounded and hit my pokedex giving it some more power!

I still have not found Mew.

December 21st

I was hoping to have found Mew by Christmas but that doesn't seem like it will be the case.

My pokedex has just gone for good. It seems like no amount of Pikachu's thunderbolt will change that. I have even tried to warm it up with charizard's tail but it won't turn on again.

December 22nd

I have been lied to! I came out of the other side of MT. Silver to find a land that I have not explored before to find many Pokémon that I have never seen before! I caught as many as I could but it seems that there are now over 200 Pokémon. My journey has been a waste. I have gone back to MT. Silver.

December 23rd

I went to explore this new land that seems to be called Johto. Eevee started playing with some wild pokemon and started to glow! It was evolving! This was a huge surprise to me as I had not given it a fire, leaf, or water stone. After Eevee had evolved it was purple and had two tails. I checked this with my pokedex but as with all the other pokemon I found in Johto, it had no information.

I took Eevee to a pokemon centre and was told that it was an Espeon. Certain that it would be able to handle the cold, I went back to MT. Silver.

?

I lost my camp for days along with my Notepad so I am clueless as to what day it is.

?

Maybe Mew is in this new region called "Johto". First I am going to keep searching MT. Silver for Mew.

?

I have reached the summit of MT. Silver I now realise that I've not slept in weeks and I'm exhausted. So I've decided to rest here for a few days.

?

I have decided that I will stay here and make my pokemon stronger so that I can defeat anyone who comes my way.

?

I forgot about this notepad for ages so I have not written anything in ages.

? ? 1999

I think that I may have here for years because I found a newspaper near the entrance saying that the date is 23 November 1999 but it looks old so I can only say that the year is 1999.

? ? 1999

Espeon is not looking good he isn't handling the cold as well as I thought he would.

? ? 1999

Espeon is looking better now but I may have to take him back to the PC if his condition worsens again.

I don't know how long I have been up here but the pokemon here are getting too easy to beat so I may have to move on before I hurt them too badly and it also seems like I'm wasting my time searching for Mew here anyway.

? ? 1999

A young trainer called Ethan made it to the summit of MT. Silver. He said that he found his way thanks to a trail recently made. He challenged me to a battle. I accepted because I had not had a proper battle in ages. But I was too tired to say much. He had a team of Meganium, Feraligator, Typhlosion, Donphan, Raticate, and Fearow. I didn't recognise the first four Pokémon; they must be from that other region I found. Even though I tried my best, I lost to Ethan. I feel like I have let everybody down. I can't believe that I lost to some new trainer even though I have been training here for so many years. I can't go back. I still have many items left but I don't know how much longer they will last.

? ? 1999

Espeon's condition has worsened again; I will have to take him down to the pokemon centre. I will swap Espeon with Lapras.

December 16th 1999

I went to the Pokémon centre and swapped Espeon for Lapras. I was hoping to do it without anyone seeing me but Nurse Joy wouldn't let me leave without having something to eat. She was probably right in doing so because I've been living off tinned food for the past three years exactly. While I was there I got some more items and got a poke-gear and put Mums' and Professor Oaks phone numbers in it.

December 17th 1999

I am back at the summit of MT. Silver. I have decided not to go back unless more of my Pokémon end up like Espeon but I don't think they will.

January 1st 2000

I have not written in my notepad in ages because every day has been the same and my poke-gears battery died. Ethan came back and defeated me again.

?

It has been years since I last wrote in this because for the same reasons as before. Nothing has happened. I've known for years that I won't find Mew here but I just can't face the world having lost to two new trainers.

?

I have decided that losing and not having every pokemon isn't the end of the world and I will return to pallet town.

April 10th 2006

I have returned to pallet town and mum was very happy to see me. It turns out that in my absence Lance has taken my place as champion. I am going to go back to the Pokémon league and earn my title back. It also turns out that Ethan has defeated the pokemon league. It makes me feel less embarrassed that I lost to him.

April 11th 2006

Professor Oak fixed my pokedex and poke-gear. I've just realised that over ten years have passed since I got Charmander and started my journey, I am 21 years old. Blue has heard about my loss to Ethan, I thought that he would mock me or have a go at me for losing to some newbie, but instead he said that I lost because I had been battling against wild Pokémon who had no strategy for so long that battling against people was a challenge. Blue has matured a lot since we were 11.

April 12th 2006

Mewtwo has calmed down so much in the past ten years. I can now let him out of his poke ball and battle with him without losing control.

April 13th 2006

I battled Lance today and defeated him. I have now regained my title as the indigo league champion, or so I thought, it turns out that if I want my title back I have to defeat Ethan. Lance is just there to take care of trainers that have no hope of winning. So I have decided to track down Ethan and defeat him. My first step will be to go to Johto which is where Lance said that he would be. And ask someone called Professor Elm.

April 14th 2006

I have gone to Johto and made a visit to Professor Elm in New-Bark town. He said that Ethan had last been seen in Goldenrod city and the easiest way to get there was to take the magnet train from Saffron city. He gave me a magnet pass and I started on my way to Saffron city.

April 15th 2006

I found Ethan just north of Goldenrod city and challenged him for the title of Indigo league champion back. He accepted and told me to meet him at the indigo plateau tomorrow.

April 16th 2006

I chose my team and went to the Indigo league to find that I had to defeat the elite four again to defeat Ethan. I defeated them quickly and without hassle because I still had a lot of items left over from my MT. Silver trip. The team I chose was Charizard, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Blastoise, Venusaur and Lapras. When I got to Ethan he said that he had beaten me twice before and would beat me again, I was determined not to lose again. The battle went like this: Pikachu defeated Fearow and Raticate then lost to Donphan. Lapras defeated Donphan and lost to Meganium. Blastoise lost to Meganium. Venusaur defeated Meganium and lost to Typhlosion who then defeated Charizard in a tight battle. Mewtwo easily defeated Typhlosion and Feraligator. I had won my title back and it felt good but I had not completed my goal of catching every Pokémon or defeating every gym leader and Pokémon league.

April 20th 2006

After spending four days defeating every challenger that came by I started to get bored. It was just like MT. Silver, Battling everything that came my way and defeating it. I went to visit Blue in Vermillion city where he told me about a pokemon world tournament held in a far off region called Unova and only highly skilled Pokémon trainers competed. I asked how I could compete there and he said that because I was champion in Kanto, I could just go and sign up.

Mewtwo is co-operating with me! He said that Mew was found somewhere on a faraway island with lots of trees.

April 22nd 2006

I arrived in Unova and went to the Pokémon world tournament in Driftveil city. Blue was right about it! Every trainer I encountered was tough even for Charizard and Mewtwo, my strongest pokemon. Even with all the challenges I still didn't feel right because I hadn't found Mew yet, even with what Mewtwo told me.

While I was taking a break from battling a trainer from a region called hoenn asked me how many Pokémon I had caught and told him that I had caught 216 Pokémon, 150 from Kanto, 60 from Johto and 6 from Unova. He then asked me which Pokémon from kanto I had not caught and I told him about my search for Mew. He laughed and said that he knew where to find Mew. I demanded that he tell me but he said that people have only brought trouble to that island and refused to tell me its location. I told him about what I had done to team rocket but he still wouldn't tell me. I offered to trade any Pokémon (Except for some like Charizard, Mewtwo and the legendary birds along with some others that I had lots of great memories with) for the information but he still refused. I decided to show him Mewtwo and told him about how he came to be hoping that would change his mind. He did say that finding Mew would help to understand Mewtwo better but still didn't like the idea of telling me the location of Mew. After much persuading he added the Hoenn map to my poke-gear and put a temporary marker on it which would disappear after leaving the island. I thanked him and went to back to battling.

April 23rd 2006

I have rented a boat and I'm going to faraway island with Professor Oak.

April 24th 2006

I and Professor Oak have set sail for faraway island.

The Pokémon I have decided to take are: Charizard, Mewtwo, and Pidgeot. I am taking Pidgeot because he was the first Pokémon I caught and I want him to be there when I catch the last one in the Kanto Pokedex.

April 28th 2006.

Professor Oak and I docked at Faraway Island and went into the forest to find Mew. We noticed an old and worn sign the said "…ber, 6th day If any human being sets foot here ever again, let it be a kind-hearted person. With that hope, I depart." Professor Oak went off to study the plant life to see what the Mew live off. As I went deeper into the forest I saw Mew staring me in the face, but not just one Mew, a horde of them! There must have been at least thirty! But I felt cheated. I spent ten years looking for one in MT. Silver and I spent less than ten minutes on Faraway Island and found over thirty. As I was thinking this Mewtwo jumped out of his poke ball and stared deeply at his relatives. "Hello", said Mewtwo. The horde of Mew started giggling and started floating around Mewtwo playfully. This made Mewtwo smile! That was the first time I had ever seen Mewtwo even vaguely happy when it wasn't battling a tough opponent. This was the first time I had thought about Pokémon's happiness in years instead of just catching them all, so I decided to leave Mewtwo here with the entire of the Mew horde. I started to walk away and climbed back aboard the boat to wait for professor Oak. As I was waiting Mewtwo appeared and sked me why I left. I told him that I was going to leave him here where he could be happy. Mewtwo said that he would rather go back with me to battle more strong opponents. The Mew hordes had followed Mewtwo and were now inspecting the boat. A few hours later Professor Oak arrived and apologised for keeping me waiting. He asked if I had caught a Mew. But I hadn't because they seemed to content here that I didn't want to disturb them.

After we said our farewells Professor Oak and I left Faraway Island never to return. I heard some shuffling under a blanket which turned out to be a Mew! When it saw me it flew up to me and started to hug me! When I asked if it wanted to go back it shook its head, so I asked it if it wanted to come with me and it nodded its head vigorously. I pulled a plain old poke-ball out of my bag and Mew gave it a high five and was pulled in. The poke-ball shook three times then gave a click to show that the capture had been a success. I now had all 151 Pokémon from Kanto and was the Indigo league champion, but that was just the beginning…

May 5th 2006

After I got back from faraway Island Professor Oak asked me to finish my pokedex entry for Mewtwo and make a new one for Mew. For Mewtwo I have two ideas.

It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments.

A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.

I prefer the second one for Mewtwo.

For Mew I have these two ideas.

Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.

Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.

I prefer the first one for Mew.

I want to go on another journey but I'm the champion so I have to stay at the Pokémon league.

May 6th 2006

I have found a way for me to go on another journey, I can travel around Johto and any challenger who has all eight gym badges for Kanto or Johto and has beaten the elite four can come and challenge me where ever I am. I like this arrangement because I can challenge all the Johto gyms and catch every pokemon in Johto. I still plan to catch them all even though there are now over 718 pokemon in the world.

May 7th 2006

This will be the last entry in the trainer log for this pokedex because tomorrow I will be going to Johto and I'll need a new pokedex. By the time I finish my Journey in Johto I'll have 251 Pokémon. I will catch every Pokémon and defeat every gym leader and Pokémon league in the world. That is and always has been my goal as a Pokémon trainer.


End file.
